A Wish They Won't Forget
by PandamoniumAnna
Summary: What if Alyss escaped the Abyss with Break? Him making a promise he'll have to keep, Break doesn't have any idea what is going to happen. Major OOC, first fanfic.
1. The beginning of a promise

**Pandora**** Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki**

If you have seen or read Break's past, you can skip ahead and read the last paragraph (not sentences) and below.

_Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

**Breaks pov**

_My ears, the ringing won't stop... The last thing I remember is my seal finally making a full rotation. Oh right, I forgot, I was dragged down into The Abyss. Why am I not dead?_ As I open my eyes I see bandages wrapping around the face of a cat like human figure. It jumps away the momnent our eyes meet. I try to maneuver my head to get a better look at my surroundings, however I stop at the moment I feel a sharp pain in my neck. So I move back in my original position. Suddenly I hear high pitched voices, so I make another effort to move, except this time I move my body and rotate so that my stomach presses against the tile floor.

"Cheshire's jealous! Cheshire's jealous of humans!"

The yelling doesn't help the ringing to subside in my ears. But more importantly the dolls. _The dolls are talking. How in the-_

"Please be quiet everyone. Your going to frighten him." A voice behind me made me twist towards the keeper of it.

I couldn't believe my eyes, a girls dressed in an elegant white dress peers down at me with a smile so kind. Why would there be a person smiling in the Abyss? It's so... strange...

"So what's your name?" The girl in white asked. "My name is alyss."

"Alyss..." I was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening.

"Albus?!" Suddenly the chain that I made a contract with appeared right behind me. The same chain that dragged me down into the Abyss. This place.

"I've always wanted to meet you, the Will of Abyss!" The chain exclaimed.

"The Will of Abyss?! This girl?!" The girl that has a smile so beautiful is the Will of Abyss?!

"Ah, Albus, you brought the guest here didn't you? Thank you." Alyss began to lean in on the knight's sword.

"So his name is Kevin? He guarded a mansion under the rule of his master. He certainly seems to care about his master and his family. But, everyone died, and you couldn't save them..." Grinning sinisterly she finished with, "You weren't there and they all died, you couldn't protect them!"

My head ached, I didn't want them to die. Now she is all alone, and I left her there by herself. I promised to change that. However making the contract with the chain didn't help. I never reached my goal. Even after murdering every single one of my victims. Nothing changed, only for the worst.

"SHUT UP!" I ran straight towards her, pulling out my knife and attempting to silence her. I held her down on the floor and brought down my dagger. She caught the blade of the knife in her hands, dripping blood in the process.

"That's why you are here though. To bring them back. Everyone who comes to abyss wants to change their past. But, none of them remain sane, they go crazy in the middle of it. It must have been the presence of the chain and the cost to change the past." Her face seemed to darken, then brightened at, "But you are different, you remained the same after taking so many lives... Even in the very end you never lost your mind."

"Fool!"

A large blade slams me off of Alyss and onto the cold floor.

"Anyone who brings harm to the Will of Abyss won't be forgiven!" Ablus the knight angrily states.

"Why...? I was only talking to Kevin... WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?!"

Albus was blown into air particles, his blood raining down. The dolls began to laugh again. I felt so tiny... afraid. Afraid that I will die before I could change the past. Before I could make her smile again...

"Alyss got mad! Alyss got mad! Bad toys who anger alyss get broken!" The dolls chanted in unison.

"How pretty... It's so beautiful..." Alyss began, "Cheshire, let's dance!"

That thing called Cheshire danced with Alyss, a smile on both of their faces. Even the dolls began to dance, floating in the air.

_What madness is this?! I couldn't think of anything, my mind wasn't straight. Blood rain, talking dolls, walking cats... This isn't real! A dream! Yes! It's a nightmare I'm having. I'm actually passed out on the cobble in the streets where I 'thought' I was dragged down into the Abyss!_

"You are suffering aren't you, that's isn't surprising. You are in the deepest parts of the Abyss. The energy puts a lot of strain on outsiders. Prolonged exposure can transform people into chains!" The dolls danced above me. "Soon you'll be just like us, a chain!"

"Humans can become chains?!" No, no, No! That just doesn't happen!

Everyone stopped dancing, and Alyss walked over to me where I was still sitting on the floor helplessly.

"Didn't you know? The power in Abyss can turn humans into chains, even bring life to inanimate objects." Alyss continued, "And also, it can control the flow of time. Glen said that."

"Glen?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I hate him, Glen, he took him away. Gilbert and Vincent too, they took that person from me, I hate anyone who separates him from me... Oh I almost forgot to do something, before you become my puppet..."

She reached towards me and everything went slow. I suddenly felt a sharp pain coursing throughout my face. I couldn't see clearly, my vision became fuzzy. Only shapes and unidentifiable colors. It hurt even worse when she pulled out... My left eye... Immediately I reached both hands and clutched the empty void in my face. A screech exiting my throat. I collapsed onto the floor and rolled into a ball.

"Such a beautiful red, what should I do with an eye? Oh, how about Cheshire. I think he looks best in red, and a red eyes will suit him perfectly!" Handing my eye to one of those creepy dolls.

I'm going to die... She won't be happy, and no one will be there for her... I won't be able to fix anything! 'Hey Kevin, don't leave, I don't want to be alone!' Her voice gave me a new hope. No! I won't give up! I must fix it, she must be happy!

I rushed up onto my feet and charged at her with my dagger once more slashing through a doll on the way. Her face showed a cruel smile. It startled me. _She's happy because I want to attack her?_

Suddenly the room began to shake and I was forced to stand back to regain balance, then to see her scream and sprawled out on the floor. Eyes blood shot.

"Alyss!" Cheshire darted towards her.

"So many... Being dragged down... Into Abyss..." Her voice scratching and hoarse.

Footsteps...

"I only did what I was supposed to do... I opened the gate to the Abyss, but that also brought everyone into it..."

I look up to see a blonde boy with Miss-matched eyes holding what seemed like another boy passed out.

"Hello Alyss!"

"Vincent!" Alyss looked up to see a devil she knew too well standing in the doorway.

"How strange... Your hair... It's white..." The boy Vincent said before toppling over onto the floor. His face darkening,"No, you shouldn't be here, I mean your dead right..? You died back then, I'm sure of it!"

"Why are you here Vincent?!" She said venomously.

"Cheshire didn't do anything you!" Cheshire kicked him in the stomach making the boy fly across the room.

"This is my room... Your not allowed in here!"

"It's Vincent, the bully who always cuts us to pieces with scissors!" The dolls pointed at him.

"Why are you here, we never did anything wrong! I hate you, I hate you! I hate you Vincent! Suddenly bursting into tears, her cheeks reddened and sniffled.

"Why? Why are you so mean to me?" Crying even louder.

"What the..." She started crying out of no where, she was angry right?

The dolls flew past me to console the sobbing mess saying "don't cry Alyss, just take that other eye, and give it to Cheshire."

She stood up and turned around seeming to just notice me in the room. "Who is he?"

What?

'Ding dong' the grandfather clock in the corner of the room struck 3

"Oh no it's tea time already, come one everyone. Let's get started!" Throwing red petals in the air, the dolls and Cheshire begin to set up a tea party.

The dolls sang "it's Alyss's tea party, it's Alyss's tea party!" One of the doll point out the smell of blood, another replies with its okay it smelled kinda good anyway...

Do they even see me? Have they forgotten I was even here?

Alyss sat down in a white chair and wondered out loud, " I hope jack is coming, he actually invited me to his house a while back. We are going to go into the forest to explore the rose gardens and pick some flowers and-" she suddenly stopped.

"Hahahaha, your naive as always... Hey Alyss let me tell you something, jack isn't coming here. He's dead, I saw it at sabrie, he was covered in blood, sword fighting with glen. It was like red roses were blooming all over him!" He yelled insanely.

"Stop lying, your always playing tricks on me-" interrupting Alyss Vincent said, "Jack isn't coming, EVER! Jack was trying to help you, but you left him, that why all of this happened! Sabrie crumbled, Gil and I ended up like this... It was your fault! You killed jack!"

"Stop lying!" The room started to deteriorate at her words.

"Alyss!" The Cheshire Cat exclaimed.

"That's right! Break everything! Break the people! Break the world! If everyone is crazy, then I'll be normal!

Broken, crazy... That's right... I allowed myself to sink into such a world... I should have seen that!

Vincent and the unconscious boy disappeared into the sky.

I have to remember why I came here!

"Will of Abyss! You want my right eye don't you, I'll give it to you! my arms and legs too! Take whatever you want! So... So please change the past for me! With your strength and power! Will of Abyss- no, Alyss! Alyss, Alyss! I screamed as hard as I could. And finally she looked at me. That Snow White girl suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Really? You'll grant my wish? Please I..." Whispering so soft so only I could hear. She leaned towards me and bit her lip, blood rushing out. her arms came around my head and then she kissed me. My eyes shot wide open. I felt my bottom lip being bit and metallic blood seeped down my throat. She tasted sweet. Even though she was the one to part the kiss, I still felt the urge for another.

however, before that the floor beneath the two of us broke. She grabbed my right arm and fell into the darkness of the void with me.

* * *

Thank you for reading that extremely long intro, yes that was an intro. For a first try I think I did good :3 r&r I would love to hear your guys' feedback, tell me what I should do better or fix ㈇7㈇8


	2. An act we have to put up

**I'm going to try Alyss's pov in this chapter, you have been warned. *dun dun dun***

_italics mean thoughts_

* * *

**Break's pov**

_Once again I'm laying on the floor, how wonderful. I must have gotten out of the Abyss, considering the high chance it wasn't a dream. My chest feels slightly heavier than usual, Albus does hit pretty hard. It wouldn't be a surprise if he broke a rib or two._

I opened my eyes to see a young girl with cherry blossom eyes and a man that looks like a tool with brown hair crouching down and staring down at me. It looked like I was in a basement, there weren't any windows.

_I'm... Home..._ I felt so overjoyed I sat up fast to get a look outside, just then to notice someone was laying on top of me. It was the girl I met in that room. _Oh right, her name is Alyss, also known as the Will of Abyss. I can't believe I went through that hell and even came back. If she didn't change the past, I'll be stuck with her, the girl that took my eye. No, stole my eye, I may have been tricked._ The events in the Abyss circled around in my head. My excitement left me. I looked around and noticed a large gate at the opposite end of the door that I assume was to a stairway. The gate must lead to the Abyss. I looked back down to see Alyss's sleeping face, she seemed so peaceful when sleeping. Besides that she is scary, but I do feel bad for her.

"Reim, are these two bad guys?" I looked back up to see the girl a little frightened.

"They don't seem like a threat. We should call for a medic, this one is pretty wounded." The man called Reim said.

_As if that would help._

"I'll go get one, you stay here, Reim." She finished already halfway to the door.

"You won't have to worry, we'll get you fixed up. Just remain calm." The brunette seemed genuinely concerned.

I moved Alyss so that her head was laying on my thighs. _I wonder if she actually can change the past._

"Do you know about the Sinclair family?" I wanted to know.

This man in front of me was puzzled. It would be strange to be asked a question like that after someone ended up in my basement out of nowhere.

"Yes, the ones that were wiped out 26 years ago?" Everything slowed down, almost to a halt.

_No, no, No, NO, NO, NO! Their dead?! All of them?! But I... She changed the past... Didn't she?_ I tried to stay calm. _Just stay calm, Kevin._ _Long enough to get out of here._

"How did they die?"

"What?"

_Why do you have to make me repeat myself?_ "How did the Sinclair family die?"

"The-" Reim twisted his head backwards to see the girl running up to us.

"Reim I got the medics!" Two medics followed by a few other people that looked like guards trailed her. The uniforms they wore didn't look like a normal guards clothes.

* * *

**Time skip! :3**

After being practically mauled by the medics, I was finally able to talk to somebody with value. But in the process Alyss and I got separated.

_I should keep the fact that Alyss is the Will of Abyss a secret for now, actually, where the heck is she? Maybe she's in the infirmary. Ill go see her later._

I knocked at the large double doors that towered over me. A guard opened the door from the inside and motioned me to walk in. A lady in her late life told me to sit down. She had the aura of authority.

"Have your wounds been sealed? Our medics are top notch."

"Sure..." I wasn't sure how to respond, I had a gaping hole in my face where my left eye should be.

"My name is Cheryl, Cheryl Rainsworth. This is the Rainsworth family mansion if you haven't found out. What's your name?" She smiled in such a motherly way it made me relax. _I wonder how many people she manipulated with that, but on the off chance they know about my... Murders, they can't know my name._

"I don't know." _Might as well pretend to be an amnesiac_. I moved my eyes to look at the floor, making my lie a bit more believable.

"Oh, that's a shame, later we should find out a way to bring back your memory, or as a last resort, make you a whole new identity." A worried look crossed her face.

"That's fine."

"If you want to know about anything just ask." Her happy smile returning to her face.

"Then... How did the Sinclair family... Die?"

Cheryl's head tilted to the side. "The oldest daughter was assassinated, that lead to the death of the rest of the family."

So the past did change, yet this outcome was something completely unexpected.

She continued, "Does that have any connection to your past?"

"I just heard about it earlier." _I must act like I have no connection to them. If they are smarter than they have expressed, they may be able to link the two..._

"Sad isn't it?" She seemed deep in thought.

"Yeah... Can I ask another question?" After that I learned all that I could about this place and time. Turns out I am now 30 years in the future...

"I believe that's about it, anything else?" Cheryl concluded the history of the Rainsworth family.

"No, but thank you. May I leave now? Alyss is waiting for me."

"Of course, a guard will show you your rooms later."

"Thank you for your time."

She waved a good bye as I left the room.

* * *

_I should have asked that guard at the door where the infirmary is, now I'm lost. I can't navigate around a mansion even though I protected one for years. All of that talking and now getting lost in these mazes called halls used up a lot of time, now it's almost 5 I suppose._ (American time)

"Hey! Mister!" It was that girl again, the one that I met in the basement.

"We met earlier but I never told you my name!" She was so energetic it almost made me cringe. She reminded me of... Them.

(The Sinclair family daughters, a little vague, I know I'm sorry)

"Lady Sharon, don't scare off the guests..." It was the brunette named Reim.

"Reim, but i'm not~" 'Lady Sharon' finished with a faked innocence and continued."I was only going to ask his name."

"He doesn't remember his name, lady Sharon. He has amnesia." He turned to me and said, "By the way, I'm Reim." we shook hands and he continued. "That woman you were with told me to get you."

Sharon pouted and puffed up her cheeks, and ran off. Most likely to play with someone else.

"I'll take you there." Reim began to walk off the way I came.

_Seriously? I just came from there. I mentally face palmed._

* * *

**Alyss's pov**

_What? Where's Cheshire? I sat up on a bed._ I opened my eyes to be greeted by a rude light forcing me to close them again. I opened them again and sat up, this time getting used to it. The room was covered in white wallpaper and everything. _It doesn't look like the Abyss, maybe... I Am... Not... In the Abyss anymore!_

I jumped out of bed and rushed toward the door and ran out to see the sky. Three side of a huge building cupped a yard. A gate at the opposite end of me accross the yard.

The blue sky, it isn't just blackness...

Warm drops streamed down my eyes. I couldn't see anything through my tears. I let them pour out and after a while I calmed down. I turned and wiped away my tears.

I walked down to the yard and sat down in the middle of the green grass. I saw a black and orange monarch butterfly gracefully land on top of one of the daisies, so I tried to have it stand on my finger it but it flew away. And I started crying again.

"I'm not a bad person, so why do you avoid me?" 'Hic' I began to hiccup, and looked around to see if there was anyway to get water. (Water can cure hiccups) I saw a man with brown hair and glasses walking down the hall.

_I need to find Kevin... we can start of then._

I tried to stand up but my legs made me fall back down. I got on all fours and went for the closest tree. I used the tree to pull myself up. Walking was somewhat difficult, it felt like I haven't in a long time. I reached the hall to talk to the man.

"Excuse m-me!" I yelled to him from across the hall.

He looked surprised and some paper fell from his hands. He hurriedly picked it all up and walked over to me.

"Yes? Oh, your the one I met downstairs, what do you want?" He pushed up his glasses with his one free hand.

"D-do you know where Kevin is?" He was the first person I have talked to outside of the Abyss, I couldn't help but stutter.

"Kevin? I don't know a Kevin.. Do you know what he looks like?"

"White hair a-and red eyes."

"Oh you mean the man you were with?"

"Y-yes."

"You can rest here, I'll be back and get him after I finish something. Don't worry it'll be quick." Off he went the way he was going. He probably noticed my eyes were red from crying. I guess there are some nice people out there.

I stared at the sky for a while longer. In the distance I could see a little girl in a dress running on the opposite side of the gate, I want to talk to her. But before I could even get down the stairs she was gone.

"What a shame." I said out loud. Mildly disappointed.

I walked over to a little pond in the middle of the yard. It had flowers surrounding it. I peered down to see a few fish and my reflection. I touched the water but then my reflection disappeared. I dipped my hand halfway in the water to see if I could touch one of the orange fish. It felt scaly and slimy, something that I didn't like. I left the pond to check out the gate separating the yard from the wilderness, and the girl. I couldn't see anything through the trees and many bushes. It all looked like a huge blob of green.

After staring a bit I walked back to the yard and layed there for a while longer. I saw the clouds move. They reminded me of marshmallows. _I'm hungry... _I puffed up my cheeks. I got up and entered the room I woke up in. I sat on a chair which was opposite of the bed.

_Once Kevin comes back I'll have him take me to town and the circus and shopping and..._

I kept going on and on about things I heard from Cheshire. He was the only person besides jack that actually cared about me. There was a knock on the door.

"You in there? I have him with me." It was probably the nice guy I asked about Kevin earlier.

"Yes, come in." I made a lot of effort to keep myself composed, I can't have suspicious activity taking me back to the Abyss.

The brunette in glasses opened the door and held it open so that Kevin could walk in. A bright smile was on my face upon seeing the man that freed me from the Abyss. I couldn't help but jump up and hug him.

"That's enough now..."

I didn't want to let go, but I had to. I moved far away enough for it to seem normal.

"Are you two siblings? You seem close and even have the same hair color." _We seem close? _A blush was creeping up my face, yet it made me happy somebody said that.

"No..."_ It would be nice is we were bother and sister._ "And thanks for taking me to her, we can't get separated for long." He laughed to make it more believable. Kevin continued, "You seem to be busy, you can leave now."

"Your welcome, take care." And at that the brunette left.

Kevin leaned down and said in a low voice that made me tense up. "We've got to pretend, I'm not Kevin Regnard, and your not the Will of Abyss. Okay?"

"O-okay." Now that I think about it I told that man Kevin's name. Hopefully he forgot...

"Let's go find our rooms, we'll wait to plan our next move after we eat, is that alright?" I want to thank Kevin for helping me, but now probably isn't the time...

"Y-yes," Im stuttering again? He leaned away and straitened his back. The room between us made it less awkward, but it felt lonely. "One question."

"Hm?"

"If I can't call you Kevin, what should I call you?"

"They'll name me later. For the time being I am pretending to have amnesia, you should act the same to."

"Okay." He turned his back and opened the door._ Sounds like he just became their new pet, but I won't let them keep him away from me. he hasn't fulfilled our promise yet._

"Let's go." _Alice, wait for me. _I thought

We walked off down the hall. Kevin seemed calm, but he also looked like he didn't know where he was going. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

I'll try to post a chapter every week-ish. R&r ㈆0


	3. Until forever ends

**I had fun with this chapter, so I hope you all do too. ㈴3**

_italics mean thoughts_

**Alyss's pov**

"Kevin?" We were still trying to find our rooms, and now it's getting late.

"I'm not Kevin remember?" His back still facing me.

"I'm sorry, I won't call you that. But, are you sure you know where we are going?"

His face looked downwards at the floor. _He doesn't have to be embarrassed about it._

"I know where we're going, it's just going to take a while until we are there." An obvious blush creeped up his face.

I looked out the windows that lined the left side of the hall, a smile crossed my face.

Stupid...

"I... Think... We're lost..." His face blushed a pinkish red. _At least he admitted it._

"Let's go find someone, they'll know where to go." My smile turned into a grin, it was fun to watch someone usually calm and cool be so bashful.

"It's strange there aren't any people around here, in fact I haven't seen a single person since Reim." He stopped and turned around to face me. I hurriedly hid my grin.

"Reim?" I tilted my head so I looked genuinely curious.

"The man in glasses"

_Oh that guy I talked to next to the yard._

Kevin continued, "The sun is setting, they'll look for us soon. It's almost time to eat."

"Can we sit for a while? My legs are growing tired, and it's getting colder."

"That's fine."

He sat down in the window and stared out at the sun set. I moved over to the middle of the floor where the last of warm sunlight was and sat myself down. Yet the floor was even colder than I thought it would be, and the sunlight didn't make much of a difference. Goosebumps were apparent on my arms and legs. I criss-crossed my legs hoping to make them warmer.

A few minutes of sitting and moving myself around again and again in hopes of warmth, I finally gave up and sighed. A tear or two dropped from my eyes. I wasn't used to this cold temperature, even the Abyss wasn't this cold. This place is completely differtent from the Abyss.

"You cold?" Kevin turned his head towards me. "You have goosebumps don't you?

"Y-yes." I wiped the drops of salty water from my cheeks.

He got off of the window he was sitting in and took off his cape.

"Won't you be cold?"

"It's okay." Kevin leaned over me and draped his cape around me.

"It's not okay!" For some reason more tears fell from my eyes.

"Okay, okay! Just don't cry!" He sat himself down next to me and cupped my face. "Please don't cry." Wiping away the tears.

"I'm not anymore" I puffed up my cheeks a little. _Stupid...  
_

He let go of me and situated himself. I handed him the other end of his cape.

"Thanks." Kevin pulled his half of it over his shoulders.

We sat there in silence for a while. There was a gap between him and I that made my side cold. I couldn't stand the freezing air anymore, and at the rate of the sun setting, it won't get any warmer.

"Can I scoot a little closer? My left side is cold..." I looked away from him to hide my slightly blushing face.

"Go ahead." _I guess he didn't notice my face blushing, that's good. He must be looking the other way too._

Every inch I got closer to him, the redder my face got. He looked over to me and saw my flushed face. His head tilted in a concerned manner. My face heated up like a like stove top.

"Are you sick?"

"N-no, no, I'm f-fine!" _Calm down you idiot!_

"You sure?" He put up his arm to check my forehead temperature, but I gently moved it away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm serious!"

"Okay..."

My arm was up against his, an unsettling position. I was to embarrassed to move a nudge. But Kevin on the other hand was shuffling in every direction from time to time. We were quiet after that.

Finally one person happened to go down the hall and see us. We were brought to where we would dine, swerving around every corner that Kevin and and I just happened to not go. People looked up to see us from their plates, but interests soon faded.

How awkward can this get?

**Third person**

Alyss and Kevin sat down at a table two tables away from the door. Once their food was given to them they began to eat in silence.

"Did you see his eyes?"

Kevin tilted his head so his right ear could get a better angle. _What was that? _Kevin thought.

"Yeah, I heard his left eye was completely ripped out of his face." "His right eye is red, isn't that called being a child of unfortune?" "Don't get too close, you might become infected with his unfortune." "That was uncalled for." "But he is right, everyone knows that." "Whatever..."

Kevin stood up to get a pitcher of water, hopefully being able to hear them better On his way there.

"Where are you going?" Kevin look back at Alyss. He can't say that he's going to eavesdrop on some people.

"I'm getting a pitcher of water, do you want any when I come back?"

"Sure I'll take a refill."

Kevin focused once again on his current objective. He turned and walked in the direction of the pitchers at the counter.

"He stood up." "Don't look at him, he might get suspicious." "Is the girl he's sitting with his sister?" "No, Reim said they're not." "Did he say anything else?" "He said they will be staying with us until they can sort out everything." "Now that I think about it, she seems oddly different from him." "He also said that one has a bad case of amnesia." "I've heard that one before." "Let's hope he doesn't get in the way of our work."

Kevin picked up the pitcher and walked hastily back to his seat across from Alyss. He didn't want to hear gossip from people who don't even know him.

**Break's pov**

_Can't we eat in our rooms? Maybe it would be rude... Thinking on the good side, where we ended up isn't such a bad place after all, the worst that could've happened is dying not long after getting out of the Abyss. Actually that isn't as bad as getting caught with the Will of Abyss, then we would be in trouble. Just thinking about the interrogation makes me sick._

I looked up from my plate. Alyss ate up most of the food that she had on her plate._ Has she ever had cafeteria food? Thinking about it, she never told me if she ever was in is world and not the Abyss. Has she even seen a sun before this morning? Maybe she was born in there? No, that wouldn't be possible would it? The immense pressure it would put on a newborn, it would be too much. Or her family dropped her in the Abyss after she was old enough, but why would they do that?_

I looked down at my plate of food. _I haven't even eaten half of it._ Disappointment crossed my face and looked down in disgust at the food. It was of the highest quality, but it just didn't taste right. _Maybe I'm sick?_ I stabbed a carrot at random. _Of course I had to pick a carrot, of all of the food on the plate._

I braced myself as I held up the carrot slice to my mouth. I don't want to eat it, but it's for my own good... I mentally cursed myself and closed my eyes. I took a bite of the carrot. Ewwww. Ehhhhh. I mentally groaned so as to not catch attention.

"You don't have to close your eyes to eat a single carrot slice." I looked over to see Alyss pretty interested in my battle with a carrot slice.

"I know that..." A blush begging to creep up my face.

"Hehe, do you hate them?" She's being a sadist...

"No, this one just didn't taste good." I cursed under my breathe knowing I just made up the stupidest excuse ever, and she saw through it.

"Of course it did." A sadistic smile lined her face. I just want to slap that grin right off of her face. I can't believe I've been nice to her all this time, if she didn't change the past, she would still be sitting in that god forsaken room.

"If we will be even, I hate olives. Now you tell me what you hate." Her smile was now of a kind one.

I stared down at my plate. "I'm only here for that promise, nothing more. If I knew this would happen, you'd still be sitting in your room in Abyss."

Silence...

'Sniffle sniffle' "I'm sorry... for trying to be nice... That's what jack told me to do so I make friends..."

_Jack?_ I looked back up to see tears streamed down her face. It felt like my heart dropped into my stomach. _I'm such an idiot._ She wiped her tears and stood up. Running to the door, she hurriedly opened it and slammed it closed. People looked over to what all the ruckus was, then looked over at me. some faces angry, others disappointed, and even some shook their heads. _I've got to be the stupidest person in this room._

I got up and walked towards the door. _She doesn't even know where our rooms are, we were supposed to wait for someone to take us there after eating._ I thought as I began opening the door and waking out in the direction Alyss went.

I circled around another corner and thought of my mistake._ You don't do that to a person who was just freed from a prison, especially a girl. It was her who changed the past, yet she is also at fault for them dying four years later... Or, is it? I asked her to change the past. So she did, it may not have turned out how I want it but she still put her all into rewriting it. I should say sorry, but where in the world would she go?_

I circled about three more corners until I thought about where we first met outside of the Abyss. The infirmary...

It took a little while to find out where in this mansion I was, then retraced the way Reim brought me to her. Finally I found myself at the door of the infirmary. One knock... Two, three. I opened the door ever so slightly, but she wasn't in there. I turned around and saw a yard. And in the middle of it sat a sobbing mess called Alyss.

Walking down the porch steps, Alyss looked over to me. Her back was facing me, but she still noticed me.

"Alyss..." She turned her head and looked up at me who was standing a little ways from her back. My gaze softened at the sight of her face all red and tears trickling down her face.

"Go, *hic*, away." She looked back down at her hands.

"Please..." I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alyss swatted away my hand and stood up. "I don't want to be around you right now, leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry... Alyss, please listen..." I stepped closer to her.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned around and faced me. She stepped closer and slapped my left cheek. She was about to slap me a second time, but I gripped her wrist.

"I wasn't in the right mind to say that..." I kept my voice down so she might calm down, but that effort was wasted.

"YOUR JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME *hic* LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Alyss pulled her wrist away. Once again tears fell from the glassy purple orbs. "Like everyone else who left me alone..." This time she tired out.

"It's okay, Alyss, I won't ever leave you..." Her body swayed as she made little effort to hold herself still. "Because of you I got my wish. Now I must fulfill yours. Never forget that." my right hand held her head and my left supported her body. I cradled her head and torso in my arms. The tears wet my shirt, and soon she fell alseep.

"I truly am sorry..." My head hurt knowing I lied to her, she just seems so gentle, and yet so very lonely. _I just... Can't find the strength to leave her alone._

I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to her room after asking numerous guards where our rooms are.

I opened her room door and set her on the bed. I pulled the freshly cleaned sheets over her. One last tear fell from her eye, and she softly smiled. I crouched down and cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tear that threatened to fall on the sheets.

"Only the unfortunate dance in the moonlight, hidden away from civilization. I will be there beside her, protecting her, until forever ends. Don't ever forget that." I kissed her forehead and stood up, then began exiting the room and turned off the lights. "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

How cute was that? :3 don't forget to r&r, critisize me and insult me however you'd like. Just to a resonable level. Thanks for reading.


	4. My little world

**Really quickly, Break and Alyss are contracted. So you won't be confused.**

_Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

**Breaks pov**

I woke up in the temporary room I was given. It was a hall down from Alyss's room. I sat up and got out of the bed I slept in. The bed has an overlaying cloth that made it look like it had a ceiling, the bed itself was a queen sized bed, and it's mattress was soft and comfortable. I put on some of the clothes I was given, a button up shirt, a black jacket on top, and pants, the normal. This was the basic guest garments.

I fixed my bed sheets and organized my closet. I walked over to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and combed the knots out of my hair, then tied the longest portion into a knot on one side. I looked into the mirror, a fully completed seal on my chest. I saw it through the upper part of my shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way. My eyes widened. I touched the seal. Then smiled bitterly. _Why would I forget that?_ I then buttoned the rest up, making sure it was covered. After exiting the bathroom, I walked out and saw a note on the doorknob. 'Get ready. Eat breakfast. Go to mistress Cheryl to situate things.'

After reading it felt like déjà vu, I then remembered that this was the same thing that the sinclairs did for me on the first day I came to work for them.

I pulled the note off the doorknob and threw it in the trash bin.

I opened the door and headed to Alyss's room. _I guess she isn't up yet, should I wake her?_ Opening her door I turned on the lights and saw her sleeping soundly in the bed I set her in last night. _She looks so happy. I can't believe this girl is the Will of Abyss._ I made my way to the bed side and shook her ever so slightly.

"Hnnng..."

"Alyss..." I whispered.

"Nnnng..." Her body turned around so her back faced me and she hid her face in the blankets.

"It's time to get ready." I shook her again.

"Mmmm..." Her body stirred.

"Breakfast is waiting for you."

"That's playing dirty."

"So you were awake."She turned to face me and stuck out her tongue. I continued, "Come on, get ready, after breakfast we have to meet the lady of the mansion." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Can't you just bring it to me?" Alyss turned away again. A smile lined my face.

"Then no breakfast for you, I'm not going to." I flickered the lights on and off.

"Fine..."

* * *

I had to sit outside of the door because it's ungentlemanly-like to stay in the same room as a woman dressing. I don't even feel attraction towards her, I never had the time for that, and if I did I probably wouldn't even have a woman by now.

"Kevin- I mean hey, can you help me?"

"Better, yeah what do you need help with?"

"Come inside, my dress has buttons, but I can't exactly button them all up."

"Okay."

I got up and opened the door. After closing the door I looked at the walls and made my way to her without looking at her. I didn't want to get slapped again. She actually hits pretty hard, it almost brings Albus to shame.

"The the buttons I need help with are in the back, can you see them?"

"Do you really want me to look?"

"I won't hurt you, just hurry up already. I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Fine." I turned my head and moved her hair that was in the way of the buttons. The ones I need to button are down at her lower back, I reached to the small of her back. I buttoned them up and fastened the metal latch that held the neck part together at the top.

"Anything else?" I said in a bored fashion.

She turned around and thanked me. "No, but if you can, will you brush my hair? Cheshire always did it for me so I never did it myself."

"Sure, sit down and hand me the hair brush."

After sitting down she handed me the brush and I began unknotting the tips of her hair and worked my way up.

_It's so soft, Cheshire must have done a good job at this._ Her white hair flowed down her back.

"You want me to braid the sides?"

"Yeah."

After I brushed her hair I reached out for a small portion to make a braid with.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" I was confused on why she said that. For a few seconds I stopped braiding.

"I slapped you last night... You were only trying to apologize, I'm sorry." She didn't face me.

"I should be the one saying sorry, I started it by saying some pretty mean things."

"Even?"

"Even."

* * *

We headed in the directed of the cafeteria and got our morning meal. Neither of us spoke. After eating we were taken to mistress Cheryl.

Once again I am standing at the double doors. The transporter that led us here knocked on the door and a new guard different from yesterday opened them. All of the guards left and only the mistress, Alyss, and I were left in the room.

"Hello, I haven't met you yet child, what's your name?" She smiled that same motherly smile. The one that she used on me.

"I'm..." _She remembered not to say her name. That's good._

"Do you have amnesia too?" We sat down in the lounge chairs that were set out for us.

"Mhm." Alyss seemed to tense up.

"You two are amusing." Cheryl smiled.

_Huh?_ Alyss was confused too.

"Having everyone believing your little story, but I know a lie when I hear one." she tilted her head teasingly.

I spoke up, "You knew from the start?" My heart felt like it plummeted into my stomach.

"From the very moment you spoke, it was your voice dear, it sounded forced, I also heard from Reim that your partner here said a name when talking about you. I assume it's yours, Kevin."

My body froze up, almost to the point it hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Alyss hung her head in shame. "I didn't mean to say your name, I just didn't know I was supposed to pretend at the time..." She spoke in a whisper.

I stared at Cheryl, shocked knowing that my poorly thought out plan, the only plan I had, failed miserably. But inside, somewhere, I somewhat knew this would happen.

"It's not wrong to not trust strangers. But it isn't fun to be the ones lied to."

"I apologize too..." I seemed calm, but inside I was panicking. _What am I supposed to so now?! I just got caught lying and she might arrest me for murder!_

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize. But now you owe me."

"What?" Both Alyss and I had no clue what she was about to say.

"You two work for me as servants, Reim is too serious to talk too and all of the other maids and butlers act so emotionless. My only entertainment is my granddaughter Sharon and guests every now and then. My daughter Shelly rarely comes over to visit. Hopefully you two will bright up this place and keep Sharon company."

Silence...

My brain made no effort to understand, and Alyss didn't seem too either.

"If you stay, you'll have food and a place too stay, a stable income and you won't have to be imprisoned."

"Huh?" _Does she already know that much?_

"To go through that much trouble to keep your identities and pasts hidden, you must have done something bad." She smiled, almost sadistically.

_How can someone be smiling in this situation?_

"Kevin... I don't want to pretend anymore..."

I sighed, finally being able to comprehend the situation. "We'll agree as long as Alyss isn't hurt." I amazed myself saying that.

"Oh, that would never happen, unless you did something very serious. Now why don't you tell me what you did."

"No... Not now."

"Hmm, on a later date we can settle this, for now let's deal with the paperwork, let's start with your names."

* * *

Ironically, we didn't start with our names. In the time we spent with Cheryl, Alyss and I have made a huge amount of progress. We are now officially servants of the Rainsworth family. We will be attending work the next day, doing the daily duties of a personal servant, and later on we will be working for Pandora. Cheryl told me it was an agency dedicated to the research of the Abyss. She also said that there was a high chance of making a contract with a chain, otherwise we will be doing a heap of paperwork. Alyss doesn't seem like maid material, but I've been one for years. It won't be a problem as long as she doesn't detest the idea of me teaching her, she has a long way to adapt to a normal lifestyle. She no longer has to deal with her life in the Abyss. She'll be lonely without Cheshire, but hopefully she can make new friends.

Our résumé says we are childhood friends. Courtesy of Cheryl. We said we weren't brother and sister, so now we have to stick with that, so we don't confuse people. Our backgrounds sate that we were on the streets as children after being thrown out of the foster home we stayed in, and of course it was because I had red eyes. Alyss came with me because we were 'like' brother and sister. Yet again courtesy of Cheryl, she said, 'Your life needs some drama in it.' So that's how it's gonna be. Alyss and I began stealing and surviving off of what we had left. Years went by and one day when I was pick pocketing, I chose the wrong person to rob. The man stabbed me in the eye and I ran. Alyss was scared and freaked out. We didn't have enough money to fix it. So we bandaged it, but that didn't help much. I lost my left eye due to an infection that spread throughout it. We paid a shady amateur doctor to have my eye removed, successful, but it hurt like hell.

We came upon the Rainsworth mansion by accident when being chased down by a mob that rallied up in the town we stayed in. We snuck in through a window and it somehow ripped off my bandages in the process, which re-opened a wound in my eye. Sneaking around the kitchen looking for bandages we soon ended up in the basement. The blood loss was getting worse, so we had to stop. I fainted due to blood loss and Alyss was in so much stress she fainted.

At the top of the two pages left a blank space: name. Alyss decided on her first name. But stopped when she was about to say her last. Cheryl looked up from the papers on the table. "Alyss... That's a wonderful name. How about your last?"

Alyss looked from the floor to her. "I can't say..."

"Oh?"

I noticed right away that Alyss didn't want anyone to know her last name. "Cheryl, there are somethings that should remain unheard." I pitched in.

"Then... What should be your last name?"

"Can I leave it blank?" Alyss began figetting with her dress.

"That isn't a good idea..."

"Lady Cheryl, leaving it blank will be fine won't it?"

"But..." Cheryl seemed unsure.

"Grandma!"

A voice yelled from behind us. We all turned around to see Sharon peeking through the crack of the door. The door creeped open further and she stepped in.

"Sharon, you know you shouldn't interrupt important grandma conversations." Sharon ran over to her grandmother, Lady Cheryl, and pulled her right sleave.

"Grandma... I heard what you, onii- san, and nee- san were talking about." Cheryl nodded for her to continue.

Sharon's face lit up, "Nee- san doesn't have a last name right?"

"As far as I know darling, she doesn't at the moment."

Sharon smiled. "Can we adopt nee- san?"

Cheryl suddenly froze, but then she relaxed a bit. She paused in thought, then saying, "That can happen, but are you sure?" Sharon nodded excitedly.

I looked over to see Alyss happy too, but a bit of hesitation showed. _Maybe this would be good for her, yet... No, this is fine. She needs the attention and also needs to learn basic things about this world. They'll be able to help her._

"Lady Cheryl, this is okay with me, but Alyss should make the decision." I turned to look at Alyss. Everyone was tensed to know what she'd say.

"Can I?" Alyss questioned, actually, more like pleaded.

Cheryl sighed, relieved. The tension left. Sharon jumped into Alyss's arms.

"Yay!~" Sharon hugged Alyss tightly. In return Alyss hugged back. A tear began to fall.

"I'd love to." Alyss closed her eyes and smiled softly. Sharon said something, but I tuned everyone out.

I sat there and smiled along with everyone else. Knowing that this was the best for her. A warm feeling in my stomach made it seem like I had no care in the world. Like this was my whole world right here sitting right next to me, hugging her new family. But, I had to focus on something else. When Cheryl told us about getting a chain, I realized that it's going to be a problem.

I already have made a contract, with...

Alyss.

* * *

PA: I kinda got writers block. *scratches the back of her head*

sister: no, your just incredibly lazy.

PA: I said your opinion doesn't matter!

sister: it no opinion, it's a fact.


	5. Hide and seek

**I'm so sorry for being a bit late on posting chapters. Here's chapter five at last :D**

_Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

**Alyss's pov**

"Can we adopt nee- san?"

Everyone seemed to tense up at that and turned to me._ A family? I want to, I really, really want to. _I felt so fuzzy and warm. It was a feeling I haven't felt in forever.

Cheryl froze. _Does she not want me?_

"That can happen, but are you sure?" Cheryl said, relieving Alyss's worry.

Sharon nodded excitedly. I thought to myself._ I can start new. I won't be alone anymore._

"Lady Cheryl, this is okay with me, but Alyss should make the decision." Kevin stated. _Thank you, Kevin._

Everyone once again turned to me.

"Can I?" _I want to have a family. I want to be whole again._

"Yay!~" Sharon ran over to me and latched around my waist. She felt so warm. It makes me feel protective of her. I unconsciously hugged her back, letting go for the moment._ I don't want to lose this warmth again. Complete strangers... They're nice strangers, I'll learn to trust them..._

"I'd love to." My eyes closed, blissfully sinking in deeper into happiness. _Never again, I won't lose this warmth ever again._ A tear streamed down my eye, but I couldn't care less. _Thank you. Kevin, sharon, and Cheryl, they'll be here for me. My family..._

* * *

Kevin instructed me to play with Sharon, he said that he had something important to discuss with Cheryl. No, grandma, grandma... Just that made me happy because, I never met my grandma. But every child has one. And now Cheryl is my grandmother, I also have a mom, Shelly was it? A sister as well, another sister. Right now, Alice can wait.

"Nee- san, let's go play in my room." Sharon looked up at me, holding my right hand in her left. I nodded in acceptance, and in return she started pulling me into a jog down the long twisting hall.

"What are we playing?" _I've never played with anyone before, is it like playing by yourself?_

"Dollies, my grandma bought me a few, and I thought you might like them." Sharon kept tugging me.

We passed the cafeteria doors, and a courtyard. Finally stopping at the other end of the building, there we stood at the outside of Sharon's room. She pulled on the door's handle with her free hand, and invited me in. The room looked much like mine, except larger and much fancier. The walls painted a rose pink, and the carpet was a stainless white. A balcony parallel of the door. Her bed right of the door, with the same overlaying sheet on the top. Violet blankets and pillows, accompanied by a side table holding books and various other things.

"My dolls are over there." Sharon pointed at the left side of the room. My eyes lit up, a bundle of dolls sat upright on the floor. They look somewhat similar to the ones in my room in the Abyss, but these had a more comforting look to them.

Sharon walked over and I followed after. "This is Sarah, the blonde, and Mary is the brown haired." I nodded. Sharon continued, "Jen is also a brunette, but she has the green dress."

Sharon handed me Mary, and she picked up Sarah.

"Today, they are going into town for clothes." Sharon stated.

"So, Jen is staying to watch the house?" I made it so Mary was standing.

Sharon hummed and nodded in response.

"After this, do you want to make paper fans?" Sharon questioned.

_Paper fans?_

* * *

**Break's pov**

"Lady Cheryl, I'd like to tell you something."

"What would that be?" Cheryl tilted her head to the side.

"I... I have already made a contract." I stared down at the floor in front of my feet. I've got to say something, other wise the consequences after she finds out.

Cheryl sat there in thought for a bit. _He's getting right to the point._ "Hmm... Actually, that simplifies things. But you have an illegal contract don't you?"

_Do I? Having a contract with the Will of Abyss... It didn't reset my contractor's seal, or add another. I've never even heard of a person with two chains._

"..." I couldn't answer.

"It's almost impossible to have a legal contract with a chain without the help of Pandora." Cheryl continued to think out loud, looking up with a hand on her chin. "Unless... you got ahold of a carcere..." She then looked at me.

"I don't... know..."

"Huh?" Cheryl responded like I just said something in a completely different language.

"I don't know, it's... complicated." _I'm not lying, it is complicated._

"Hmm, do you know the name of your chain?"_ Should I tell her? I really don't want a huge fuss over this..._

"..." _I won't say, just in case. They might kill her, I've heard horrible things about the Will of Abyss. If I say no, she will know it's a lie._

"I'll take that as a no." Cheryl looked out the window. "How about your friend, Alyss?"

Alyss_? With a chain? No, she is a chain, or... Was she a human before? Like what those creepy dolls said, how humans can become chains. Maybe that is what happened. But... Her cat Cheshire looked somewhat human too..._

_I've already come this far, just spit it out already._ "Alyss... She is... My chain."

Cheryl quickly flung her head to stare straight at me. Her mouth gaped open.

I looked back down at the floor. "I've never seen a chain with such human like features, but Alyss is the living proof." I smiled bitterly.

"Cheryl closed her mouth and spoke. "I can see how that's possible, she must be one of a kind." She softly smiled, "You got one special chain with you." Cheryl paused. "No wonder you lied so recklessly." She laughed to herself.

"Yeah..." I straightened my back and looked at her.

"I'll take care of that sort of paperwork. I think this was one interesting day."

I nodded. "That's all I wanted to say today."

"I hope to speak to you and Alyss again. In the days coming, I hope you will begin to trust us."

I smiled. "I'll try, but Alyss is a whole other deal." And with that I stood up, beginning to exit the door.

"Wait!" I turned back to Cheryl. "Can you help me to go see Sharon?"

I tilted my head, "Why would you need help?"

She smiled, "I can't walk, my wheel chair is over there."

"Oh, I never realized."

I pulled the wheel chair over and set Cheryl on it. I rolled her out of the door, and she directed me where to turn.

**The next day.**

"Alyss! Can you hand me the soap?" I began fumbling with the plates.

"I don't have too- I mean I'm not supposed too!" She yelled for the other room.

"C'mon, just because you aren't a maid doesn't mean you can't help!" Alyss ran through the door.

"Sharon told me not too." Alyss came up to my right.

"She's the devil's daughter..." I mumbled under my breath._ She must take after her grandmother._

"Hehe, anyways, what are you doing?" She looked around my shoulder. Her curious behavior was apparent on her face.

"Cleaning the dishes." I picked one of the plates and held it up so she could see.

"Is that a sponge?" Alyss pointed at the sponge I am holding in my left.

"Yeah, have you never seen one?" I chuckled at her not knowing what a sponge was.

"No, but jack told me that they are used to clean. He said they're multi-purpose."_ Him again..._

"Jack must be very nice, you always talk about him." I walked over to where the soap is stored at the other end of the room. _Might as well learn who he is._

"Yeah! He's my friend, he was one of the few I cared for."

"Was?" I turned around, walking back to the cream colored porcelain sink.

"He died." Alyss looked down and smiled bitterly.

"That's a shame, I wouldn't mind to have met him."

Suddenly Alyss had a positive mood swing. "He would have liked that too! You would've liked him." Alyss smiled up at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah... Oh, why don't you go play with Sharon in the courtyard. I have to finish up here."

Alyss puffed up her cheeks. "But I want you to play too..."

"Give me a bit, I'll meet you out there." I went back to washing the dishes. We stood there for a few minutes in silence before she spoke.

"Fine! I'll help you finish as long as you play with me, it's faster anyway." She crossed her arms and looked away.

I grinned. "You can start with sweeping, I'll mop afterwards."

"Ok!" Alyss sprinted out the door, only then to stop. "Where is the broom?"

I chuckled. "It's next to where I got the soap."

_It's nice, I've only been here for 2 and a half days and Alyss has already opened up. She must be really happy to have a family. Heh, I've already begun opening up._

"Okay." She walked back in the kitchen and grabbed the broom. "How do I sweep?"

"One second... Alright," I wiped my hands dry and walked up behind her. "You move the broom to gather up all of the dirt and dust in a pile." I held the handle of the broom and moved it back a forth, her hands under mine. I unknowingly pushed myself closer to her back when doing the motion.

"Move all of the dust into a pile in the corner, make sure to get all of it. I'll bring a dust pan over and you sweep it into it." Alyss straightened her back, her head ended right under my chin.

I set my head on hers and continued showing her how to sweep. She fumbled with the broom awkwardly. "I think I've got it." I released my grip and headed to where the dust pan is.

Once Alyss swept all of the dust into a far corner she said that she was ready for the dust pan.

"Alright." I crouched down, dust pan in hand. "Sweep it into the dust pan."

It took only one trip to dump all of the dust.

"Can we go now?" Alyss set the broom to where it is supposed to be.

"All we need to do now is the counter, I've done everything else, then we can go." I pointed at the counter.

"Okay."

**12 minutes later**

Alyss wiped sweat from her forehead. "Phew... Finally" She rolled her sleeves down. "Let's go meet Sharon!"

"Mhm." Alyss grabbed ahold of my left hand and tugged me along. "Your full of energy."

She dragged me out the door and around a few corners. _She can navigate this place but I can't? Sharon must have taught her a trick, or she memorized this place. _I thought back to the time we got lost and felt immediately embarrassed.

We stepped out to have the sun beat down on us. Alyss let go of my hand and ran towards Sharon who was running around a tree following a blue and black butterfly. Cheryl sat in the shade of the tree with a book in hand.

I trailed behind Alyss.

"Nee-san! Help me catch Mr. Butterfly!" Sharon stopped and yelled toward Alyss.

Alyss nodded and sprinted to Sharon. Then they ran side to side after it.

I walked over to Cheryl, still looking over at Alyss and Sharon. A smile stretched across my face.

"Nice isn't it?" Cheryl put her book down. I looked down at her and she began smiling a genuine soft smile.

"Yeah... Thank you again for helping Alyss out. She may be somewhat different, but Sharon will be good to her right?" I looked back over to the two girls running in circles around each other.

"Oh, Sharon wouldn't hurt a fly." I turned back to Cheryl to see her pause. "Well, maybe if that fly was being bad, but other wise, she wouldn't even hurt someone." Cheryl looked over to the white haired girl and her granddaughter, I followed suit.

"How long will this last? I mean this nice atmosphere... Do you think Alyss will stay here forever?" I sat down next to Cheryl leaning on the bark of the large dark oak.

"I can't say, but this is your home and will always be open for you two. Just understand that, and you'll be fine in the future." Cheryl picked up her book, and began reading again.

"I will..." I turned the other way to see a red rose bush and other trees. Greenery lined the brick building. A tall gate separated us from the wilderness. I looked to see a few balconies and chimneys on the sides and roof.

"Onee-san, can you play hide and seek with me and nee-san?"

"Sure..."

I got got up and followed Sharon, she brought me to Alyss, who was standing next to the wall and a small area of trees and bushes between the gate and buildings.

"Count to twenty, then try to find us. Don't look, okay?"

"Ready when you are."

Alyss and Sharon ran off in separate directions. I covered my eyes, closing the only one I had and faced the mansion.

"One..." I heard one of them making some noises to my left.

"Two..."

"Three..."

* * *

**Quality is dropping but, I'll continue to do my best! :)**


	6. Xerxes Break?

**WELL HELLOW kind and wonderful readers! Welcome to chapter six of my lovely story! Here it is!**

* * *

Seventeen more, and I opened my lone blood red eye.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I walked to where I previously heard noise. A snicker sounded from behind me.

"I wonder where oh where you are..." I turned around and saw no one. Sneaky.

I turned back around and heard another snicker. I walked over the bushes that hid the trunks of a few maple trees.

I looked around the back of the brick building, but no one was in sight. I turned back around after hearing a third snicker.

I looked up to see Alyss sitting in the tree above me. She sat there holding a branch to keep herself steady and to not fall.

"I found you." I walked over the the tree and offered a hand so she could safely jump off.

"Aww, and it was just getting fun." Alyss was about to jump down when suddenly Sharon swung upside down holding the bottom of her dress up.

"Ahh!" Alyss lost balance and fell forward on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" Sharon jumped down and stood above us. "Are you okay? No broken bones?"

Alyss began tearing up. "Kevin, you elbow is in my side." I was face down in the dirt, my right arm stretched out and the other was being held down behind my back under Alyss. I tried flipping over, but Alyss didn't get up, and I didn't want to have her cry even more if I happened to hurt her in the process.

I lifted my head enough to talk. "Can you get up?"

"Here I'll help you..." Sharon pulled Alyss up and set her down on her shaking knees. Alyss gripped her side in pain and was crying.

I flipped onto my back once I finally was relieved. I wiped the dirt off of me and just stayed there. "Do you want me to get some ice?"

"You said you would protect me! Why did you lie!" _When did I?..._

'_Only the unfortunate dance in the moonlight, hidden away from civilization. I will be there beside her, protecting her, until forever ends. Don't ever forget that...'_

I froze. I sat up and stared at her. My cheeks were a dark shade of red. I couldn't see myself, but I could tell from the intense heat. My mouth hanged open and my eye wide in surprise.

I realized what I was doing and shut my mouth. I summoned enough strength to speak. "You heard?"

Alyss turned to me glaring. "Yes! I heard! So what?! If you can't even protect me, what's the point?!" More tears streamed down her face even though she was angry.

"Alyss..." Sharon stepped back. "Maybe we should go get you some ice..."

"Just... *hic* give me a *hic* second..." Alyss wiped her tears.

I looked down, "I'm sorry..." _I didn't do anything wrong! She's way to emotional, it's hard to even be around someone who acts so sensitive! How am I supposed to help her if she gets mad at every thing I do?!_

I began combing through my hair, trying to calm myself down. _Just let it go... There's no need to be mad, people are different, it's better than someone who hates me entirely._ I was really close to snapping.

Then Alyss suddenly started giggling, leading to a full on fit of laughter. _What?_

"Your face! haha! It was priceless! You too sis!" Sharon and I just stared at the girl in shock. Sharon began to laugh too, having myself awkwardly join in on their laughing After realizing what happened.

Calming down a little, we all stood up.

"You scared me there Alyss, I thought you went insane." A smile on my face, I continued, "Please don't do that again, I'd rather not have a heart attack, knowing that you could possibly hate me." My smile faultered a little, but came back as soon as it left.

Alyss nodded, "I can't hate you, I need you!"

"hehe, alright."

"Nee -sama, do you want to play another time?" Sharon looked pleadingly at Alyss, interupting our gaze at each other.

"Yeah! But for now, I want to sit for a while." Sharon nodded approvingly.

The three of us walked over to the bench, Alyss and Sharon sat down.

"Next time we should play tag." Sharon grinned sadistically. "You're it." She trapped my elbow.

I waggled my finger like a parent would when scolding a child. "I've already been it though~"

Sharon and Alyss puffed up their cheeks and looked anywhere but me, mumbling rude words.

I gave a exasperated sigh. "Fine..."

"Yes!" Alyss and Sharon grasped each other's hands and jumped excitedly.

"Alright, alright, but I've got to relax a bit, you guys go ahead and enjoy your time before the sun sets."

Sharon hugged Alyss and said, "Okay!"

I walked over to Cheryl who smiled at me, pulling her book from her face, she then motioned me to sit down. Her book lay in her lap.

"They really love you. I should just keep you here to channel Sharon's hyper personality. She can be very mischievous."

"Seems so, and I've already figured that out." I rested my back against the tree. A silence came over us, with only the talk and occasional giggle from over where Sharon and Alyss sit.

"It must be tough trying to protect her." A concerned aura came off of her After breaking our silence.

"It was worth it, you know... The contract we have is much more complex than chain and contractor." My mind immediately jumped to when Alyss and I fell through the abyss.

"There are much more horrible things that could have happened, you could have died in there. Just think positively and you'll feel better."_ She must be talking about when we were discovered at their door to Abyss. It's kind of funny how they own a door to the abyss. She still hasn't told me exactly why, that'll be something I'll figure out on a later date._

I tilted my head back and stared up at the sun. Even though I could go blind from looking at it, I still loved it's shade of yellow.

My eyelids grew heavy, so I gave in. I could feel my consious fleeting. I thought as positive as I could. Candy, think of candy. How sweet it is and its color. I opened my eyes, knowing it was only making me feel the urge to eat some. I let my thoughts free and began naming random memories, then somehow organizing them into a timeline. Even though it was just to pass the time, I found it mildy amusing.

My thoughts ran slowly, closing my eyes i drifted. _I don't want to leave this... All of this is special, I never had this before, not even there... _**(the sinclairs, u guys must love my vague ways.)**_ Alyss is my new priority. Sharon will be there for her when I'm not, and Cheryl will do what she does best, being Cheryl._

I thought about what would happen in the future, planning out what I would do. In a month, Alyss, Sharon, and I will be transported to pandora for training. For a kid so young, it would be hard for Sharon to get a chain. It was a struggle for me to get used to Albus. My thoughts trailed off.

Before I knew it the sun was setting. My eyes closed and I could no longer think. My head lolled to the side.

**Third person pov**

Cheryl felt Kevin's head settle on her right shoulder. "Sleepy?" He didn't answer. Cheryl sighed. She pulled Kevin over so that his head lay in her lap. "Sitting up and sleeping would be uncomfortable, don't want to wake up to an aching back do you?"

Alyss and Sharon were folding fans on the picnic table that was set off to the side of the oak tree Cheryl and Kevin sat.

"Alyss, have you noticed the broken look in onii -san's eyes?" Sharon questioned.

Alyss picked up her fan, it looked like someone stepped on a sheet of paper and then called it a fan. "Broken? No, I don't think so..."

"Oh..." Sharon folded the last piece and picked up her fan. "Break..."

"What was that?" Alyss asked. Sharon handed her fan to Alyss.

"I'm only thinking about Kevin, grandma hasn't finished his paperwork. He doesn't have a name, so I was thinking..." She trailed off.

"What is is?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about his name. Don't you think break would suit him? I mean as his last name..." Sharon began to fold another fan.

"Now that I think about it... He does seem a little sad... I think it would be a nice name." Alyss thought a little more to herself. 'X_erxes... It's a little random..._' A bitter smile crossed Alyss's face. "Sharon, how about Xerxes Break?"

Sharon's face lit up and her smile parted into a wide grin. "Yeah, perfect! Thanks Alyss, we should go tell Cheryl!"

The got up and brought their things from the table over to the lady of the house, sprinting on the grass.

"Grandma!" Sharon yelled excitedly.

Sharon and Alyss stood next to Kevin laying on Cheryl's lap. They began jumping up and down.

"Xerxes break! *pant* His name! Xerxes *pant* Break!"

"Shhh, Kevin's sleeping, what about Xerxes Break? You mean to name Kevin that?"

Sharon and Alyss exclaimed at the same time, "Yeah!"

"Creative, let's go inside. We'll have to ask Kevin though." Cheryl poked Kevin with her book, he began rolling around.

Alyss crouched down, she came face to face with Kevin and blew on his eye. His eye shot open and froze, he relaxed a bit. A blush on his face.

"What are you doing?" Kevin questioned. Alyss's prodded at his forehead.

"Trying to wake you up." Alyss stopped and stood up.

"Let's go inside onii-san." Sharon was jumping in excitement.

"Okay, okay." Kevin sat up, he looked around and then stood. He turned around and offered a hand to Cheryl.

"Thank you." Cheryl brushed off her dress with her hand.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Alyss and Sharon chanted.

They all went inside the mansion.

"I'll race you, Alyss, to Cheryl's room." Sharon challenged Alyss.

Alyss readied herself. "I'll beat you this time!" They both set off running down the hall.

The two people left walked calmly at a slow pace. Kevin, looked out the window to see the last of the sun over the trees.

"Kevin, I'm getting old, and Shelly, my daughter, won't be able to protect Sharon for long."

Kevin turned back to see Cheryl keeping a straight view ahead. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I need you to protect her, be her body guard. Keep her safe." Kevin looked forward.

"That's going to be a chore..." He chuckled, looking up he said, "There are things out there that even I can't keep her safe from."

"I know that too well, I just want you to do your best."

"I will, don't worry. I guess this is where I vow my life to keep her safe from harm, but this is my payment to you for saving my life. I might have bled out without treatment, my eye hasn't even healed yet." Kevin turned to Cheryl, who hasn't turned her head once from looking forward.

"Thank Sharon, she found you. I just sat in my room waiting for the next person to bring me information about what happened next."

"Alright..."

"Kevin?" He hummed in response. "Alyss and Sharon said that they thought of a name for you, I haven't turned in the paper work yet."

"What is the name?" Kevin was seemingly interested.

"Xerxes break."

"Oh?.. It makes me sound like I just became named like a new pet." Cheryl chuckled in response. Kevin turned to looked forward one last time.

Kevin paused then laughed bitterly. "I can see why they wanted _that_ particular name."

* * *

I do appreciate reviews, they help me continue the story, I've only got so much motivation. :/


End file.
